The DWMA Dance
by MysteriousFallenAngel1997
Summary: Soul has stolen a notebook full of notes on Maka and Tsubaki's conversations. He has read something he wasn't supposed to about the dance that is coming up. Soul x Maka SoMa
1. Chapter 1 The Notebook

**Author's Note: Hi there, this is my first ever fanfiction. I appreciate all constructive criticism. Sorry if I type a lot haha. Anyways this is a SoulxMaka (Soma) Fanfic. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater.**

The DWMA Dance

**Maka's POV**

It was another morning in our apartment. Soul as usual was watching TV. I was just in my room re-reading one of my favorite books on my bed. "Maka! I'm hungry!" Soul yelled. "Hold on just give me a minute Soul!" Soul can be rather annoying sometimes, but that's just Soul. I then proceeded to put down my book and then go make us some break feast. I was just wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and Soul was wearing a plain white t-shirt and his boxers.

"Alright Soul, break feast is ready."

"Thank God. Looks good, thanks Maka." He said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah, we need to hurry up or we're going to be late to school."

"Soul!" I said with one hand on my hip waiting for my weapon to get dressed. "Okay okay, I'm here. Can't you just chill and be cool?" He said while getting his shoes on. "Chill? We have five minutes to be at school or we're going to be late!" I grabbed his arm and ran out the door.

"Okay

* * *

class now I want you all to watch closely on how I'm going to dissect this frog, okay?" Professor Stein said with what looked like a satisfying grin on his face. Soul and I barged in the class.

"Sorry we're late professor!" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Ah, Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn. Both of you are late. Now since this is your first tarty, I'm only going to give you a warning. Understood?"

"Understood." Soul and I said at the same time.

When we were heading to our seats I noticed Blackstar wasn't here today. As soon as I sat down I quietly whispered to Tsubaki. "Psst. Tsubaki, come sit next to me since Blackstar isn't here today." She nodded and quietly got the seat next to Maka. "You have the notebook right?" I questioned. "Yep, it's right here." Tsubaki and I like to pass notes every once in a while. Tsubaki got out the notebook and wrote down something then passed it to Maka.

"So how are things going with Soul lately?"

"Oh you know just the same old things he's never going to know my true feelings any time soon with him always being out with Blackstar or Kid. He also likes to watch TV a lot. We don't really talk as much as we used to lately, so any effort I put into him getting to notice me is pointless."

"Don't say that! He's eventually going to know how you truly feel about him Maka. Then when he does I am SO being your bridesmaid for the wedding!"

When I read that it made me giggle a little. "What's so funny Maka?" Soul said eyeing the notebook. I quickly closed it and covered my hand over it smoothly, "U-uh nothing! Just a little inside joke Tsubaki and I have. That's all." I stammered. Crap, I need to be more careful. Especially since he is sitting right next to me. Way to go Maka. Way to go.

After about a minute which seemed like thirty minutes, I wrote Tsubaki back on the notebook.

"Wedding? I don't know. But do you think I should ask him to the dance that's next Friday? Maybe then I can tell him how I really feel."

"Definitely! Would you mind if Blackstar and I tagged along? It would be fun, and less awkward once you tell him how you really feel."

"Alright, yeah the dance sounds like fun now! I'll go ask if Kid, Liz and Patty want to come along with us as well. But how am I going to ask Soul to be my date for the dance, without making it seem awkward?"

"Easy, just say that Kid is going with Liz and Patty and I'm going with Blackstar so you guys should be going together as well."

"Right. Thanks Tsubaki!"

Right in the middle of Tsubaki writing me back Professor Stein caught Tsubaki and told her to stop passing notes in class and to hand over the notebook so he can confiscate it. Poor Tsubaki looked like she was going to jail, by the look on her face. When she handed the notebook to him and sat down Professor Stein looked through it and gave Tsubaki a warning, but if he catches her doing it again she will get detention. He then placed the notebook at the far corner of his desk, and then dismissed the class.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I kept on getting distracted by Maka and Tsubaki passing notes to each other. I couldn't read out what they were writing because both of them have small handwriting. Dammit. When Maka started to giggle curiosity got the best of me and I asked her what was so funny. She turned to look at me, and then looked at the desk. "N-Nothing! Just a little inside joke Tsubaki and I have." I looked at the notebook for like three seconds but before I can read anything she closed it and placed her hand over it. "What's her deal?" I thought. I shrugged it off like the cool guy I am and then continued to daydream. That only lasted for about an hour, Professor Stein caught Tsubaki in the middle of writing a note to Maka. She then had to give him the notebook and do the walk of shame to his desk. I couldn't help but feel bad for her considering that she's a good student at the DWMA. Once Professor Stein went through it he then placed it on the far corner of his desk. Then dismissed the class. I knew I wanted that notebook, so I had to take an extra long time on packing up everything. Usually Maka or Blackstar wait for me but Maka said that she was going to hang out with Liz and Tsubaki after school and Blackstar is absent today. So it turned out to be a good day for me.

"Oh! Soul? What's the hold up?" Professor Stein said.

"Oh nothing, I'm trying to find something that I lost over by my desk. I think it fell on the ground or something."

"Okay, well I'm off to the bathroom. If you need anything tell me now."

What I wanted to say was "Yeah, that notebook. So I can snoop on Maka and Tsubaki's conversation." But instead I said "Nope, I don't need anything. Thanks anyway Professor."

As soon as he left I looked around the room just to be cautious and ran to get the notebook then left. "Phew! So glad I finally have it!" I said with a smile. "Have what?" I froze for about two seconds then turned around; only to my relief finding out that it was only Kid.

"Oh nothing, so what's up Kid?"

"Nothing much, I found out that Patty drew giraffes all over my notebook. I was mad at first but then when I counted the number of spots each one of them had and found out that they weren't the number eight. I tore my notebook in half! Then threw it across the room yelling "You worthless piece of garbage, get out of my sight!" Patty was laughing when I did that."

"Uh, Kid? You know that we have a test tomorrow based off of our notes right?"

"We do? Oh crap. Is that your notebook Soul? Can I borrow it for tonight so I can study! Please oh please!" He said with his hands together and with puppy dog eyes.

"This isn't my notebook. It's um completely blank and I need to go home now. Talk to you later Kid!"

"Awe man. Alright, see you around."

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"Okay you can do this; I mean we rehearsed it with Liz and Tsubaki plenty of times! I can do this." I kept on telling myself. Once I was outside of my apartment right in front of the door, I began to panic. "How hard can it be? It's only Soul after all. I can do this! There is no going back now!" I opened the door and quickly looked for Soul. He was in his room sleeping. "Oh great." I said in a very low voice. I poked his stomach two times. Once he opened those eyes, those crimson eyes I almost forgot what I was going to ask him. Damn those gorgeous eyes of his! He yawned then sat up.

"What's up Maka?"

What's up? That isn't like Soul. The Soul I know would have rolled over then would have told me to get out or he would burn all of my books.

"Um. I have to ask you something." I said trying not to look nervous, and also trying to avoid eye contact.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Well you know about the dance next Friday right?"

"Ha no. Maka you know a cool guy like me doesn't pay attention to those kinds of events. So I'm assuming you're going to ask me to be your date or something?"

My face turned bright red as soon as he mentioned us going as dates together. It sounds hot when he says it. "Well yeah. Because Kid is going with Liz and Patty and Blackstar is going with Tsubaki, so the only logical thing would be for us to go together, you know? Then we're going to go hang out with them during the dance. A get together. Sounds like fun right?" I said with a bright smile on my face hoping he would agree.

"I guess."

I guess? How could he be so cold! Just what I'd expect from any guy. They're all the same. Okay, calm down. Don't get upset, or he will sense it. I should probably start talking before it gets awkward. "Cool! Can't wait! It'll be fun Soul, just you wait." I faked a smile then left.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

Once I got home I went to my bedroom and locked the door. Then sat on my bed and started to skip to the last written page on the notebook. Once I read everything Maka and Tsubaki were talking about during class I couldn't believe it. I thought it had to be a prank or something. My meister, Maka Albarn had a crush on ME. Wow. About freaking time! That girl doesn't show any feelings towards me, but now I have solid proof! I've loved her since the day she chose me to be her weapon. I mean, who couldn't fall in love with her? She was beautiful, smart and cool and so many other things I can't describe. I had a devious smile on. I knew exactly what to do to win her over at the dance. She definitely won't forget about it.

About ten minutes later I got sleepy and crashed on my bed. Then I woke up to a slight poke on my stomach, I shrugged it off and continued slipping. Then another poke came, except this one was much harder than the last one. I opened my eyes to see Maka by the side of my bed. I gave out a small yawn and sat up.

"What's up Maka?" She gave me a weird look, but it was only half a second. I was probably the only person that could have caught that, considering that I've lived with her for a few years. "Um. I have something to ask you." She looked so damn cute when she's all nervous, especially when I'm the one making her nervous. "Okay, I'm listening." Okay play it cool. Don't say anything that will make her suspicious.

"Well you know about the dance next Friday right?"

"Ha no. Maka you know a cool guy like me doesn't pay attention to those kinds of events. So I'm assuming you're going to ask me to be your date or something?" Crap. I really hope she doesn't think that I already knew she was going to ask me to be her date to the dance.

"Well yeah. Because Kid is going with Liz and Patty and Blackstar is going with Tsubaki, so the only logical thing would be for us to go together, you know? Then we're going to go hang out with them during the dance. A get together. Sounds like fun right?"

Keep playing it cool. "I guess."

"Cool! Can't wait! It'll be fun, just you wait." She then smiled then left. Why do I get the feeling that I said the wrong thing? I sighed then layed back down on my bed. "Just you wait Maka, it WILL be a night you won't forget. I'll make sure of it." I said with a cheesy smile.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Well this is the first chapter, i'll have the second chapter up soon! Tomorrow maybe. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Death City Mall

**Authors Note: Okay so here's chapter two for you guys. I started writing it last night but didn't finish. Then when I was lying in my bed I got some ideas on what to do for this chapter. So yeah, hope you guys like it. I believe it's a little longer than chapter one. I should have chapter three up by tomorrow. Sorry for any typos. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater.**

Chapter 2: Death City mall

**Maka's POV**

The birds were chirping and the sun was laughing beautifully this morning. Today is going to be a good day I know it. After all today's the day of the DWMA dance so how could it not be a good day? I yawned and got out of bed.

_What time is it?_

"Oh my God! We only have eight minutes! How could I have possibly forgotten to set my alarm last night? Not good." I ran to Soul's room not bothering to knock. "Soul! Wake…up He's not in here? Soul! Where are you?"

"Waiting for you to get ready for school." He said coming from the living room.

When I got to the living room I was shocked that he was already ready. "Why didn't _you_ wake me up when you woke up?" I said pointing a finger at him. He crossed his arm and chuckled while looking the other way. "Hmph. That wouldn't have given me the satisfaction of seeing little miss early bird waking up late panicking, now would it?" "Ugh! Soul I don't have time for this!" I let out a screech realizing I was still in my PJ's then I quickly ran into my room and got dressed. When I got out and was heading out the door Soul was still waiting for me.

"You actually waited for me? You don't care that you're going to be late too?"

"Nah. Cool men wait for their meisters." He said calmly but not making eye contact.

"Okay mister "cool" let's go! Or would you like detention?" I said teasing him a little bit. Then we walked out the door with him walking behind me.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I brought a backpack to school today so I could hide the notebook I took from Professor Stein's desk yesterday. I kept on asking myself "What am I supposed to do with this? Crap. Next time I steal anything I _really_ need to think it over first. Not cool." Then I saw Crona in the hallway shaking eyes shaking from left to right.

_Crona seriously needs to chill sometimes._

I walked up to Crona and gave Crona a pat on the back. "Hey, Crona! Can you do me a favor? I'd really appreciate it." I said with my best smile on showing my shark teeth.

"Wh-what kind of f-favor?"

"Can you put this notebook back on Professor Stein's desk for me? It would mean a lot to me if you did." I had a grin on my face now.

"W-why can't you do it?" Crona said trying to avoid eye contact with me.

I thought for a moment. "Because Maka and I are going to the mall afterschool. So I don't have time to put it back. And Professor Stein really wants it back. So how bout it buddy?"

Before Crona got to answer I had a book fly at me and hit in my face and I fell on the ground.

"Ow! What the hell?" When I was trying to get back I saw Maka in front of me with hands on her hips giving me a serious look.

"Don't bully Crona, Soul. Maka…Chop!" She gave me a hard Maka chop.

"Ow! Maka that really hurt!" I said rubbing my head having blood on my hand. "And I wasn't bullying Crona, I was simply asking for a favor."

"Oh really now? Hey wait a minute.. That's Tsubaki's notebook. Why do _you_ have it Soul?" She was eyeing me suspiciously.

_Crap. _"I-uh found it." I said without thinking.

"You didn't go through it right?"

"No ma'am!" I said with one hand on my chest and the other slightly in the air. I hated lying to Maka but I had to just this one time.

"Okay good. Well let's go to class now Soul."

"Eh okay." Still massaging my head from where she Maka chopped me.

Maka turned around really quick to look back at Crona. "Oh! Crona, don't worry Soul won't be bothering you anymore. _Right _Soul?" She said threatening me with another Maka chop. I gave her a frightening look "Yeah, don't worry!" Then we headed to class.

* * *

As soon as we got to class I tried to secretly put the notebook back where it originally was on Professor Stein's desk. That would have been a great plan if he didn't catch me in the middle of doing it.

"So Soul, why'd you take the notebook and expect me not to notice it was you?" He said while winding the screw on in his head.

"Because-"

"I don't need an explanation thank you very much. You have detention afterschool, congratulations. Now sit back down or _I'll dissect you."_

I ran to my seat. As I sat down Maka gave me a dirty look, practically saying "Why did you lie to me and tell me _now."_ I gulped.

"Listen Maka, I can explain."

"Then go ahead, I'm listening." She said not even bothering to look at me in the face, instead concentrated on her book.

"The reason I stole the notebook then lied to you saying that I found it is because-"

"Soul! Stop talking while I'm trying to teach." Professor Stein said while throwing a knife at my head barely missing me.

I whispered really low "Maka let's go to the mall after school like you said last night. Okay?" She just nodded still concentrating on her book not even bothered to look at me.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

Man why is Soul always asking for trouble? I mean first he lies to me and now he already knows that I love him because he read that _stupid_ notebook. And here I am waiting on a bench for him to get out of detention, slightly bending over with my hands on the side of my face and looking at the ground. He probably doesn't even feel the same way I feel; to him I'm probably just his meister and nothing more.

"Waiting for Soul huh?" Kim said taking a seat next to me.

I sighed. "Uh-huh. I was just thinking about something."

"Like what? Unless you don't want me to know.

"Well.. Nothing actually. It's stupid. So are you going to the dance with Ox tonight?"

"Nah. Ox wants to go and catch a movie with me then go to some restaurant I don't even know the name of but it's supposed to be nice. He's a sweet guy after all." She chuckled.

"Oh. Well that's good. Soul and I are going to the dance. We're going to have a get together with Kid, Liz, Patty, Blackstar and Tsubaki."

"Speaking of Soul do you like him? Because I see the way you act around him sometimes. You guys should totally go out!" She said cheerfully with a smile.

"Me? With Soul? I-"

"Hey Maka come on let's go!" Soul said behind me. My heart skipped a beat. _How long has he been there?_ "Okay well thank you later Kim!" I said with a joyful smile and waved then left with Soul. I wonder if he feels the same way as I do? He probably doesn't.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

"Okay here we are. So did you want to go look for your dress first?"

"Sure. I'll try not to take too long. Just so you know." She said with a slight smile.

"Alright. Well I'm going to look around for my tuxedo. I'll be back soon."

Today is going to be the day I ask Maka to be mine. I've waited for this opportunity for way too long. First I need to go buy her a locked and then have it engraved. After that I need to go order a bouquet of her favorite flowers and have it delivered at the DWMA and lastly I need to buy her a giant teddy bear, because girls seem to love that kind of stuff. I don't know why, it's only a teddy bear after all.

"Welcome! How may I help you young man?" A tall man said with a smile he had dark purple hair and looked like to be around in his early forty's, he was wearing a green shirt and blue pants and some sandals.

"I'm looking for a most commonly bought locket for girls."

"Okie-Dokie! Is it for your little girlfriend, hmm? Well here we go. Its seventy five dollars. And if you buy the warranty the engraving is free."

It was a silver shaped heart with a flower pattern on the front and had a bow in the center and on top of the bow was a pearl. "This looks cool enough. Thanks, I'll take it. I'll also buy the warranty for it." I handed him a piece of paper. "On this paper is what I want to have engraved inside the locket." "Okie-Dokie! The locket should be ready in ten minutes sharp."

In the meantime I went to get the bear and asked to lady that I was buying the bouquet of flowers from to deliver this bear along with the bouquet of flowers. When I went to go pick up the locket I put it in a white and pink box.

"Okay now time to find my tuxedo."

Since I didn't have much time left I went to the first store I saw and bought a white and black tuxedo. Now I have to go find Maka.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I wonder what Soul is doing. He seemed like he was hiding something. Oh well, I guess I'm just being paranoid. I found this really nice dress, it was strapless, the top half was white and the middle has a baby pink stripe going around my waist, and the bottom half was black and had ruffles, it ending right above my knees. As I left the store I saw Soul walking towards me with a bag that had his tuxedo in it.

"Oh there you are Soul. You ready to head home?"

"Not yet. Do you want to get some milkshakes? My treat." He smiled with his white shark teeth while pointing to the nearest ice cream shop in the mall. "Sure. While you're ordering I'm going to sit down. You already know my favorite flavor."

When he came back he had only one milkshake in his hand and two straws. "They could only serve one more of this flavor before they ran out so I'd figure that we might as well share it." He inserted the two straws into the milkshake. All of the sudden I felt my cheeks go red and I got the thought of this is the kind of things only couples do. _Oh Soul you really can be sweet and thoughtful when you want to be. _When we both finished we headed back to the apartment.

"We should probably start to get ready Soul."

"But Maka.." He said with a sad expression while staring at the floor.

"What?"

"I'm hungry…"

I sighed and placed on hand on my head. "I'll make you something really quick I guess." "Thanks you're the best Maka." He smiled.

If he already knows that I love him then why hasn't he showed any attention towards me? I'm sure that milkshake incident was just a coincident. He probably doesn't even like me or think about me other than a partner. Who was I kidding? Expecting him to instantly be in love with me to confess his true feelings towards me. I'm nothing but a book worm. Maka the flat chest know it all book worm. I sighed and went to go make him a sandwich.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you go! Sorry that it's not as long as the last chapter. I'm going to update tomorrow. Thanks for all I love reviews. I absolutely love them. Don't forget to review this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Dance

**Author's Note: Usually I handwrite the chapter and then type it because I feel that I get more ideas that way. But this time I wanted to just type it first. I hope you like this chapter. Again sorry if I make any typos, I've done that for the last two chapters and it kind of irritates me because they're simple ones. But anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater**

**Maka's POV**

I was almost ready for the dance I looked at myself in the mirror. I had my hair down, I put on a little bit of mascara and eyeliner but not too much. I was wearing the dress that I bought earlier at the mall, along with some black ballet flats with a black bow on them. I also was wearing a charm bracelet my momma mailed to me for my fourteenth birthday. I only wear it for special occasions or when I needed some luck, and today I needed both of those things. As I sprayed some light flower scent perfume I went to the living room where Soul was waiting for me. He was in a black and white tuxedo.

_Wow, Soul should wear tuxedos more often. He looks super hot in them. _"Alright Soul let's go." When he saw me I could see that he was really shocked by my appearance, because his eyes were open wide. "Whoa. Maka you look super good!" Soul said with a grin. I couldn't help but blush as he said those words; I mean he never compliments me. "Thanks, you look good too Soul." I said with shy words while staring at the ground, giving him a cute simple smile. Soul then grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Shall we go my lady?" I couldn't help but laugh. I knew he had to be teasing me. "Oh please, stop goofing around Soul." Then I walked off; Soul was by my side walking with me with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

We were inside the gym where the dance was at. They decorated it really nice, it was beautiful. The theme of the dance was "A starry night" so the lights were off and there were tiny lights everywhere. It was truly gorgeous. And the music they were blasting was totally hot, a lot of people were on the dance floor. Some of them dancing with their friends in a group, and some were grinding with others. Which is kind of weird for the people that are grinding because this is a formal dance, but whatever. I was trying to get distracted so the butterflies in my stomach would go away. I started to feel dizzy in this room; it felt like it was getting hot with so many people here. _Where are Kid and the others?_ I finally spotted them near the snack table just standing there waiting for Soul and I. _But of course Blackstar and Patty were already diving into the food. _I tried my best to get it together and walked over there to be with the others while having Soul by my side.

"Hey Maka, you look great!" Liz and Tsubaki said with a comforting smile.

"Thanks guys, you too! I love your dresses! Mines all plain and simple. I feel kind of weird in it." I chuckled. Tsubaki was wearing a white dress that showed off her curves nicely, it was white on the top half and it had white rhinestones in a nice pattern and the bottom flowed nicely to the bottom in a tutu cloth, the dress ended at her knees. Liz's dress had a magenta color and had one shoulder strap, it also was quite tight on her body and it had black cheetah prints all over the dress, and it ended above her knee.

"Well don't be. Because you look good in it Maka." I turned around to see that Blackstar was the one that said that, he gave me a friendly thumbs up.

"Hey Blackstar I haven't heard from you in a while, are you still sick?"

"Sick? Haha! Don't make me laugh Maka! A man as big as I am doesn't get sick."

"Actually, he had food poising. I may have used some expired milk while cooking us some chowder…" Tsubaki said with a guilty look and a giggle.

"Figured. Even a man that's supposed to "surpass God" gets sick." Soul said.

_**The song wide awake by Katy Perry came on**_

"Oh my God! Come on guys lets go get on the dance floor! This is my song! Come on come on come on let's go!" Patty said jumping and laughing with excitement then ran to the dance floor. So all of us followed Patty on to the dance floor. I don't really dance, so I was just moving my trying to hips. But Liz, Patty, Kid, Soul, Blackstar and Tsubaki could actually dance. I felt like a fool trying desperately to dance like them. Liz was moving perfectly with the song.

"Hey Maka you know how to grind right?" Liz said noticing that I was eyeing her dance moves.

"Uh- not exactly. Dancing isn't really my thing. And this is a formal dance so wouldn't it be weird?" I said sort of shyly.

"Oh it doesn't matter. Just watch me, I'll show you how to grind." She then went over to Kid and started to grind on him. She made it look like it was the easiest thing in the world. Kid was also doing it so naturally, following Liz's movements. Liz was just basically rubbing her butt against his crouch. "Now you try, go get Soul to dance with you." She said making me move towards Soul.

_I can't do this. Especially not with Soul. It's just not something I would do. But after all, he IS my date, and some other people are doing it as well. I might as well try it. _

I got in front of Soul and started doing the same movements Liz was doing on Kid. I couldn't tell if I was doing it correctly or not but I apparently was doing it correctly because Liz gave me a thumbs up and winked. When Soul placed his hands on my hips I gulped and blushed as red a rose and could feel my heart pounding. The butterflies in my stomach were going insane, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that Soul and I were dancing, and he's enjoying it as much as I am. When I was really getting into it the song ended, I felt sad because that was amazing. It gave me such a thrill, I quickly wanted more. After that we danced to three more songs, but I didn't grind with Soul anymore. Instead I was just dancing with Tsubaki and Liz.

"Phew! I need to sit down for a bit. Do you guys want to go outside to get some fresh air?" I said catching my breath. Everyone agreed, and left the gym to go outside.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

The way Maka was dancing on me on the dance floor was incredible. I couldn't believe she could dance like that, especially with me. It was definitely cool. The breeze of the outside air felt nice on my skin. I was kind of nervous tonight, considering that I'm going to confess to Maka how I truly feel and ask her to be mine. I've already told Kid and Blackstar what my plans are for later, Blackstar is supporting me but he threatened me if I backed out that he would cut my throat out using his soul wavelength. But when I told Kid what my plans were for tonight he was also cheering me on, but not as much as Blackstar was.

I looked over my shoulder to look at Maka. _God she is just so damn beautiful. Her with her hair down, absolutely cute. I can't wait for her to be mi-_

"Soul, what's wrong?" Maka said snapping me into reality.

_Oh crap. I can't believe she caught me checking her out, totally not cool. I need to think of something smooth to say! _"Oh nothing, just admiring the view I guess." She gave me a slight shock reaction realizing that _she _was the view. Her cheeks turned red then she turned her head to look away. _She's just too adorable when she's embarrassed._

Blackstar then pulled me over to where he was. "Hey Mr. Flirt, when are you going to ask Maka?"

"Soon. I'm just waiting for the perfect time, when the moment feels right." I said calmly.

"Well you better hurry up and have this "moment" before the dance ends. Remember what happens to you if you back out man. You've already come this far, just go for it."

"Blackstar I'm not like you, I don't rush into things. So don't worry about when I'm going to ask her. It's definitely going to be tonight so don't worry. I've waited for this opportunity for too long, and I'm not going to screw it up by asking her at the wrong time. It just wouldn't be cool."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Liz said walking over and joining in on our conversation.

"You'll see later Liz." Blackstar said, shooing her away with his hand.

Liz suddenly got _very_ offended. "How dare you! I am _NOT _an animal! You cannot "shoo" me away like I'm some kind of dog! You obnoxious jerk!" She said yelling at him. She then punched him so hard that even Blackstar was surprised she could hit that hard. I was just standing there laughing to myself as I watched Blackstar cry out in pain holding his arm where Liz punched him.

"The fresh air is cool and all but I'm getting hungry! Come on guys lets go get some grub!" Patty said laughing with her loud voice, addressing everyone in the group to follow her.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

When we all got our food we found a table near the gym to go sit and eat. I got a slice of pizza, Soul got nachos, Liz got a salad, Tsubaki got a hotdog, Patty got some ice cream and Kid got a can of soda. We could hear the music coming from the gym, the DJ is starting to play a few slow songs, but mostly fast songs for now. _I really hope Soul asks me to dance a slow song with him, that would be heavenly. _When I went to grab a napkin that was right next to me, I accidentally placed my hand on top of Soul's, he was grabbing a napkin at the same time I was.

I stopped breathing for like two seconds. "S-Sorry Soul." _Why did I just stutter? I never stutter! I'm such an idiot! _"It's fine Maka." He then coolly handed me a napkin. I almost forgot that I needed a napkin in the first place. "Thanks." I said taking the napkin trying not to show that my hands were a little shaky. After that I quickly finished my pizza and everyone around me was around finished with their food.

"Hey Maka, you want to go share an ice cream? Sorry I haven't really been acting like a "date" today." Soul said with a disappointed look.

"It's fine Soul. And sure!" I said excitedly getting up and grabbing his arm to go to the snack center where the ice creams were already prepared for us. I grabbed a half strawberry half vanilla ice cream and two spoons then quickly went back to our table, while still grabbing Soul's arm.

When we sat down we started to eat the ice cream. We didn't do anything romantic, but it looked like Soul wanted to. Once we finished all of us went back to the gym and started to dance again. We were dancing to the song Payphone by Maroon 5. It was getting really fun, until Sid walked into the gym and told the DJ to turn off the music. Sid had a microphone with him.

"Hello DWMA students! How are you guys doing tonight? If you're having fun let me hear you scream!" Everyone in the room started to scream with excitement. "That's the spirit! Now as you all know, every dance that we have we have a karaoke competition. It will be short competition so don't worry. This is a friendly competition, so there will be no prize. Also we will decide the winner with the amount of enthusiasm the audience has for the singer. First of all we need three volunteers that want to come up here and sing!" Sid said enthusiastically. Kim was the first person that wanted to volunteer. Then it was some student with long black hair with straight across bangs, and her dress was zebra print. I somehow got the courage to walk up to the stage and volunteered as well. It just seemed like it would be fun, and Soul knows I sing in the shower and he says that I sing pretty well.

Kim was going up first, her song is Domino by Jessie J. **Rock my world into the sunlight; make this dream the best I've ever known. Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I'm a domino. **Her song quickly ended, Kim was alright but she wasn't great. The amount of enthusiasm was low. Now it was the girl with the zebra print dress's turn. Everyone knows that she's obsessed with One Direction, so she decided to sing their song called "One thing." **Some things gotta get loud. Cause if not, they just don't make you see. That I need you here with me now, cause you've got that one thing. So get out get out get out of my head! And fall in to my arms instead. I don't, I don't, don't know what it is. But I need that one thing, and you've got that one thing. **When her song ended the crowd her cheering her on, because she has an _amazing_ voice surprisingly. Now it was my turn, I was kind of nervous, considering that I've never sung in front of these many people before. I gulped and took the microphone and told the DJ to put on the song Smile by Avril Lavigne.

**Yo-u said "Hey, what's your name?" It took one look and now we're not the same. Yeah you said "Hey." And since that day, you stole my heart, and you're the one to blame. (Yeah) and that's why I smile. It's been a while since everyday and everything has felt this right. And now you turn it all around and suddenly you're all I need. The reason why I-I-I-I smile. **Once I finished the song the crowd was going crazy! I didn't actually think they could have liked my singing, but apparently I did a good job. I then bowed and left the stage.

"Okay, okay. I think we have our winner! Congratulations Maka!" Sid said. Then the DJ turned the music back on and the dance went on. "Alright go Maka!" Patty yelled happily while giggling. I went other where they were at. "Hey Maka you want to go dance?" Soul asked. "Sure! Let's go Soul!" I said pulling his arm towards the dance floor. When we got at the dance floor a slow song came on.

I leaned onto Soul and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and he rested his hands on my hips. "Tonight sure has been a long night huh?" I whispered into Souls ear. "Yeah, sure has. Hey after this I need to go ask you something." Soul said smoothly. I could have sworn my heart stopped beating when he said those words. _Was he finally going to ask me out?_ Once the song ended Soul looked at his phone for the time and said that he needed to go to the bathroom and that he will be right back. As I was heading back to where my friends were at, Kid was walking towards me.

"Hey Maka, care to dance with me?" Kid asked like a gentlemen.

"Um okay." I said.

He led me to the dance floor over where Soul and I were dancing. Another slow song came on so I went to the same position like I was dancing with Soul earlier. "Maka you look pretty damn sexy tonight." Kid said whispering into my ear. I felt his hands start to get lower. I quickly put his hands back to my hips. "What's gotten into you Kid?" I said starting to get mad. "Don't ever do that to me again. Do you hear me?" I said. "Okay, but only if I get to do this." He then leaned in and kissed me! I automatically knew that some idiot spiced up his soda because his breath definitely smelled like alcohol. That kiss lasted for about five seconds, when I was trying to pull away I heard a gasp near the door. I finally pulled away from the kiss.

I realized that the person that gasped was Soul because I saw him at the last second when he ran out of the gym. I tried my best to chase him, but I don't know where he went. Ugh! I'm going to need Blackstar and Tsubaki to help me find him.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

As I was entering the gym with a big smile on my face, I was finally going to get the girl of my dreams! I have never been so happy in my life! I felt like I could take on the world tonight! I was carrying the giant teddy bear with the bouquet of flowers, and the locket in my pocket for Maka. As I was looking around for her, I stopped and wiped my eyes to see if I was seeing it correctly, I then gasped and saw her _kissing_ Kid! I felt like I was dreaming. This _had_ to be a dream. I felt the tears start to build up. I couldn't be seen like this. I ran outside and fast as I could before I could be seen. How could I be such an idiot? Why would she even kiss him? And why would Kid do this to me! I told him everything that was going to happen tonight, and he stabs me in the back! What the hell! Ugh. I ran to the closest parking lot and then sat down with my back against the wall of a building.

This feeling, I can't describe it…It's like my heart has been torn in two and spit on. Like it's sinking in my chest. How do I manage the pain? This had to be the worst night of my life. Having my best friend steal the girl of my dreams. Maybe Blackstar was right, I should have told her earlier. I started to shake, then had my knees up against my chest and hid my face. I started to cry like never before. When I thought that this possibly couldn't have gotten any worse, it started to rain. So uncool.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow I'm pretty proud of myself on how much I typed. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow most likely. Also thanks for all of the reviews! I love all the feedback I get, it gets me motivated. I've got to admit that this story has been pretty fun to write. So anyways, don't forget to review please. Thank for you reading! (Again sorry if I made any typos in this story)**


	4. Chapter 4 Rain

**Author's Note: Well here's chapter four! Oh and by the way, the parking lot Soul is at has mini speakers on the poles that are playing music from the radio. (That's just how I envisioned the parking lot when I was writing). I know there will probably still be minor typos, so please ignore them. Warning: contains mild swearing (kind of). Okay, that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater**

**Maka's POV**

I ran outside trying to see if I could catch up with Soul. When I got outside he was nowhere to be found. I had to run back inside to go get Blackstar and Tsubaki's help, considering that they both had better senses than I do.

"Blackstar, Tsubaki!" I ran towards them panting.

"Maka what happened? We saw you kissing-" Blackstar said pointing a finger at me before being cut off.

"I know I know! I'll explain later! Please help me find Soul I beg of you! He ran off and you know how scary the streets of Death City can be at night! Please help me." I said with a worried look on my face while having both of my hands put together.

"Of course we'll help you Maka! Come on let's go find him before it gets even darker outside." Tsubaki said with a comforting smile. I felt more at ease knowing that they're helping me find him now.

When we stepped outside it was pouring rain. I gave out a yelp knowing that my hair and my dress are soaking wet now. _Thank God I decided to put on water-proof mascara and eyeliner. _Blackstar, Tsubaki and I decided to split so it would be faster to find Soul. All of us agreed to meet up at my apartment in an hour and a half, to see if any of us found him.

I went crazy going to all of the places Soul would be at. Then I came across a parking lot that had a large building in front. _Could he have possibly wondered over here? Better go check just in case. _I wanted to make this quick because I was scared that some creep would violate me over at this place. As I was walking closer to the building I saw a shadow of a person over at the side. I ran towards it without thinking, hoping that it would be Soul.

"Soul! Is that you?" I yelled running towards the shadow.

"Hey miss, you shouldn't really be over here so late at night." A man with a husky voice said behind me.

I stopped running then immediately turned around to see a muscular old man with long shaggy auburn hair covering his eyes, giving me a creepy smile. He was obviously drunk since he had a bottle of whisky in his right hand.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not asking for any trouble, I'm just trying to look for my friend." I said nervously trying to back away from the man.

"Whoa! where you going young lady? The party has just begun!" He said laughing while roughly grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me!" I screamed while kicking his leg. I tried my best to let go of his grip but it was too strong.

"Oh so you're a struggler huh? Its fine, I guess I'll just have to knock you out." He said while setting down the liquor then getting out a mysterious handkerchief that looked damp in the middle, he then put the handkerchief to my mouth and told me to inhale it. Since I couldn't get out of his grip I had no choice, I was scared he would kill me if I didn't obey.

"Don't _fucking_ touch her!" I heard a voice behind me yell. _Is that Soul?_ My eyes were starting to close, as I started to become unconscious. Everything went black from that point.

**Soul's POV**

I was starting to finally calm down. _They're probably looking for me right now. _It was still raining, and I was already soaked. At this point I'll probably catch a cold. I started to get up slowly so I could just slouch against the wall while looking at the ground, as the rain hits me. All of the sudden I heard screaming. I turned my head to the left of me and I saw a man gripping a girls arm. The screaming was still going on. I looked closely at the girl, as realized that it was Maka! That lower life form that shouldn't even be considered as a human being was trying to violate _my _ Maka!

I clenched my hands in a fist, and then ran towards that man at full speed with a vicious look on my face. _"_Don't _fucking_ touch her!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. He had Maka in his arms, she looked unconscious and he was _laughing_. I was so pissed off at this point that I turned my right arm into a blade, ready to scrape his face off having his blood on me while he cried for mercy. "Don't make me say it again." I threatened him giving him a look so heated that it could kill if you stared at it too long.

"Mind your own business boy. Big whoop, you're a weapon. I'm not scared of you!" He said rudely. "The only thing I'm scared of is if I don't have enough money to buy myself boo's." He then turned away from me and proceeded to walk away with Maka.

"Oh you're not going to walk away from me especially not with her!" I said going to attack his back.

"There you are Soul!" Blackstar said. When he saw Maka without a moment's hesitation he striked the man with his soul wavelength and he was out cold and sent flying. "Sorry, I didn't have enough time to ask questions about that guy, but since he had Maka and you were going to strike him, I couldn't let you be the hero. After all I am the one who's supposed to surpass God, aren't I?" He said with his obnoxious laugh.

"Blackstar you idiot!" I paused for a minute, realizing that I could have _killed_ that man, from the level of anger I had. I then went to grab Maka and carried her in my arms and sat down at the nearest light pole in the parking lot, while we waited for her to regain consciousness. I looked up at Blackstar and thanked him with my eyes beginning to water.

"Hey man, it's alright. You don't need to cry." He said patting my back trying to comfort me. But the tears just came rolling down my cheeks as I watched Maka, still unconscious.

**Maka's POV**

The first person I saw when I opened my eyes was Soul. I was in his arms, on the ground resting behind a light pole with music playing from it. I was relieved that he managed to kick that old man's ass and get me away from him. Before I could do anything I heard Blackstars voice.

"Hey Maka you're awake!" He said with a smile stretching across his face. _Blackstar was here all this time?_

I slowly got up "Yeah, guess so." I said weakly.

Soul gently stopped me from getting up. "Are you okay Maka? You were unconscious for a few hours."

"Yeah I'm fine Soul." I said with a simple smile and continued to get up. I then stretched and yawned. "Oh that felt nice!"

Blackstar chuckled. "Well I'm going to head home; you guys should be safe now that you have each other. See you later!" He waved then left.

There was a awkward silence between us once Blackstar left. _Should I explain what happened earlier? Wait, what am I saying? He has a right to know the truth. It's not like I'm hiding anything. _But before I could say anything he spoke first.

"I'm sorry that I caused you the trouble to go find me… It's just when I saw you kissing Kid I couldn't control my emotions or actions and just left. I'm an idiot aren't I?" Soul said with an apologizing tone.

"You're apologizing to me? I'm the one that should be apologizing to you! Listen, some moron put alcohol in Kid's drink and he-"Before I could continue explaining I stopped to listen to the song that was playing in the speakers. It was the song Back at One by Brian Mcknight. Soul then got up and grabbed my hand gently then smiled showing his adorable shark teeth.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked like a gentlemen. Even though it was pouring rain outside, I didn't care. I accepted his offer and started to slow dance in the middle of a parking lot.** (A/N: If you want this part to be really cute id suggest you open a tab then go on youtube and listen to the song that I mentioned in the last paragraph and read this at the same time).**

**It's undeniable that we should be together. It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never.**

"So like I was saying Soul, it wasn't Kid's fault or mine. It was that damn-"I was then cut off.

"Maka, I don't care anymore. As long as I have you I'm fine. Maka I love you." Soul said holding me closer.

**The basis is need to know. If you don't know just how I feel. Then let me show you now that I'm real. If all the things in time, time will reveal, yeah. **

"Soul I love you too! You don't know how long I've wanted to say those words to you!" I said bursting in tears of happiness.

"Please don't cry. I think I've had enough of that for one day. All I want to do right now is to make this moment last forever." He said.

**One, you're like a dream come true. Two, just wanna be with you.**

"Oh Soul…I've love everything about you! The fact that you would do anything to protect me, even if it meant risking your own life. Like when we were facing Crona for the first time and you used yourself as a shield to protect me, and ended up getting that scar across your chest." I said looking into his deep crimson eyes.

He put one hand on his chest, remembering when that happened. "And I'll do it a million times, if it means that you'll be safe Maka. Oh! I almost forgot something." He said reaching into his pocket to pull out a white and pink box. Then opened it revealing a shaped heart with a flower pattern on the front and had a bow in the center and on top of the bow was a pearl. He then handed it to me. "Here, if you open it I have something engraved to you."

I stopped dancing and grabbed the locket and gasped at how beautiful it is. When I opened it, on the right it had a mini picture of Soul and I at the beach standing in the middle of a heart that Patty made on the sand. I remember this because Liz was the one who took it insisting that it was super adorable. Then on the left side was in cursive writing saying "To my funny, shy, beautiful Maka. I love you. Would you please be mine?" underneath had a little heart on the bottom.

**Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and four, repeat steps one through three. Five, make you fall in love with me. If ever I believe my work is done then I'll start back at one. (Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

I was speechless, it was _so_ cute. "Oh Soul…You idiot. Of course I'll be yours!" I said bringing his face to mine for a passionate kiss. His soft lips felt so good against mine, I honestly didn't care that I was getting soaked in the rain, after all isn't it every girls dream to be kissed in the rain by the one she loves? I wanted to be with Soul forever. After both of us pulled away from the kiss gasping for air, we headed to our apartment holding hands.

* * *

When we got to our apartment we saw Kid, Liz and Patty on our couch. _How the hell did they get inside our apartment?_ Liz ran to our aid, giving his two towels for helping us dry off and two blankets for us to be warm. "Sorry we kind of broke into your apartment, we were worried and had to make sure Soul was safe." Liz said relieved.

"It's fine, so does Kid have a major hangover now?" I asked while drying myself with the towel. I was searching around the room for Kid and found him hiding, using Patty as a shield. He was also holding an icepack on his head.

"Is he going to kill me now?" Kid said worried.

I laughed. "No he's not. Don't worry; I explained everything to him so he understands. In fact…Hey Soul come over here for a second." I said calling him over.

"Yeah?" He said then proceeding to hold my hand in front of Kid.

"Oh so you two are dating now?" Kid asked pointing at the both of us.

"Yep!" I said with a joyful voice and happy smile on my face.

"Its official I guess." Soul said like it was no big deal, but everyone knew he was just being shy about it.

Patty then gasped and started laughing historically with a smile on her face. "Maka and Soul sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes loves then comes love then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Patty said giggling.

Everyone in the room started to laugh. Turns out in the end Kid doesn't get beaten senseless by Soul. Soul and I end up confessing our love to each other and are now dating. And tonight was the best night of my life. I actually really love the rain now, I couldn't have asked for anything better for tonight because my main wish came true. All I want to do now is go to sleep while cuddling with Soul. _**The end.**_

* * *

**Author's Note: There you go guys! I hoped you like this story. It was my first fanfiction story so I don't think that I did the best job with it. I'll have another story coming up soon. It will be another MakaxSoul fanfic. I also had a hard time coming up with something cheesy and cute for what Soul put in Maka's locket so sorry if I didn't reach your expectations. Tell me what you thought about the story overall, don't forget to review! I read em all. Thank you for reading! Again sorry for any typos that I made during this chapter.**


End file.
